


Check Before Crossing

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of how well Napoleon and Illya do their jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Before Crossing

The THRUSH courier, Clancy Bevan, glanced behind him as he hurried along the sidewalk. Kuryakin, who had been following him for almost thirty minutes, was still in sight. Anyone observing the Russian would have seen a man, without a care in the world, strolling along the street. Bevan saw an enemy agent, intent on relieving him of the microfilm he carried. He knew, if he could make it another block, he would find one of the cars THRUSH had dotted around the city, for emergency purposes. However, any hopes of reaching the vehicle were dashed when Napoleon Solo emerged from around a corner ahead of him.

Bevan's options became even more limited. Without any warning, he suddenly turned to the right and began weaving through the moving traffic. Illya was about to perform a similar manoeuvre when Bevan made his mistake. His last one, as it turned out. Glancing behind once again, the courier failed to notice the motorcycle, which was also weaving. The bike hit him and threw him into the path of a large, white van. The impact killed him instantly.

Traffic immediately came to a stop, and several people ran towards the body. Illya got to it first. He checked for vital signs before making a play of looking for ID. The onlookers weren't to know he was really searching for the microfilm. Finding it between two credit cards, Illya quickly palmed it before standing and shaking his head sadly.

"I am afraid he is dead," he told the bystanders solemnly.

Noticing that Napoleon had joined the assembled crowd, he gave him an almost imperceptible nod in answer to his silent question. Yes, he did have what they were looking for. Solo drifted away again just as a police officer arrived on the scene. Illya handed the officer the dead man's wallet.

"He simply ran into the traffic," he informed him.

As the officer tried took control of the scene, including trying to calm the distraught van driver, Illya melted into the crowd before making his way back to headquarters.


End file.
